Devices have been used to elevate and/or immobilize the distal extremities of the human body above the heart for various purposes, such as reducing swelling and reducing pain after trauma or surgery. These devices can be fabric slings or foam blocks that sufficiently limit the motion of the immobilized limb in a desired location, above the heart. These devices are cumbersome and/or difficult to put on and/or remove.
It is understood that other configurations of the technology will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein various configurations of the subject technology are shown and described by way of illustration. The subject technology is capable of other and different configurations and its several details are capable of modification in various respects without departing from the scope of the subject technology. Accordingly, the detailed description and drawings are to be regarded as illustrative and not restrictive in nature.